Cranky Kong's Shop
Cranky Kong's Shop is a shop that appears in Donkey Kong Country Returns. It is a large shop that is hosted by Donkey Kong's grandfather, Cranky Kong. The shop seems to replace Cranky's Cabin from the original Donkey Kong Country. Anyway, one shop is found in every world of DKCR, with the exception of the Golden Temple, however they all sell the same stuff for the same price. Unlike the worlds' levels, Cranky Kong's Shop is marked with a gray spot before it, instead of a blue or red one. When the Kongs (Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong) enter the shop, there are several things to choose from. Many things can be bought with the use of Banana Coins, even though they are not mandatory. However, Cranky Kong does sell a Map Key that unlocks a locked path found in every world at the beginning of it. That is required for 100% completion of the game. Cranky Kong does sometimes complain about his problems (he needs Banana Coins, hates being stuck in a shack, etc). He also makes remarks about what the Kongs buy from his shop, some remarks being very snide. Items sold in Cranky Kong's Shop *Squawks the Parrot: A very helpful parrot that the Kongs can use in levels to help them find hidden Puzzle Pieces. When a Puzzle Piece is nearby, Squawks will squawk at the heroes, warning them that it is somewhere around. Squawks is probably an inventory item. If so, players must enter their inventory item and click on his image to use him before playing a level. He costs 15 Banana Coins. *1 Extra Life Balloon: This balloon, which can also be found in levels, can be purchased for 3 Banana Coins to give the Kongs one extra life. *3 Extra Life Balloons: The Kongs will receive three extra lives if they purchase this item. Costs 7 Banana Coins. *7 Extra Life Balloons: This item grants the Kongs 7 Extra Life Balloons when bought. It is a good thing to buy when it comes to fairly challenging levels, for it can prevent players from receiving a Game Over. Costs 15 Banana Coins. *Heart Boost: This item adds one extra Heart to the Kongs' Heart Count. It is an inventory item, so to use it, one must enter his inventory and click on the item before playing a level. Costs 10 Banana Coins. *Banana Juice: This item makes the Kong's temporarily invincible. However, if the Kongs lose all ten additional Hearts granted by Banana Juice, the item can wear off. Also, the Banana Juice is lost if the Kongs lose an Extra Life Balloon by falling into an abyss, etc. This item costs 20 Banana Coins. *Map Key: This item unlocks a locked path in a world. This can help the Kongs reach a hidden level and also can help them make shortcuts around other normal levels. Costs 20 Banana Coins. Trivia * In the Image Gallery of the game's "Extras" menu, a concept artwork of Cranky Kong's Shop shows he only had one balloon for each different amount of lives, and they were different colors (1 Balloon=Red/Normal, 3 Balloons=Blue, 7 Balloons= Yellow). *If the player does not select an item in the shop for a while, Cranky Kong instantly get tired and be "knocked out" (fall asleep). Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns